Szał uniesień
by Kahishiki
Summary: L'une des plus grandes erreurs de Shion, fut de laisser cet enfant en vie. S'il l'avait achevé quand il en avait encore l'occasion, le gamin ne serait pas devenu ce monstre. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.


**Titre** : Szał uniesień

 **Genre** : Psychology / Philosophy / Spiritual / Angst/ Gore

 **Rating** : M (mention de trucs pas ragoutants)

 **Pairing** : N/

 **Characters** : DeathMask, Shion

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l'œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation. Szał uniesień est une peinture faite par l'artiste peintre polonais Władysław Podkowiński.

 **Rappel** : Pseudo analyse de la psychologie d'un personnage fictif. Un gros portnawak donc. (Très, très) Vague référence à TLC. (Et si vous la trouvez, vous êtes des champions)

 **Résumé** : L'une des plus grandes erreurs de Shion, fut de laisser cet enfant en vie. S'il l'avait achevé quand il en avait encore l'occasion, le gamin ne serait pas devenu ce monstre. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Je reviens après quelques mois d'absences (beaucoup), pour différentes raisons, et j'ai donc un peu perdu la main de l'écriture. J'écris donc cette petite chose, pour m'exercer et retrouver mon style. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira.

Il s'agit donc d'une pseudo histoire sur les origines du Masque de Mort, même si l'on ne peut pas réellement parler d'origine. Cette histoire transcrit ma propre vision du Cancer.

La trame narrative se passe quand les chevaliers sont encore des enfants, l'histoire principale du manga se déroulant en 1986, je prends donc la liberté de faire un saut dans le passé, et de poser ma trame en 1969, DeathMask aurait donc environs sept ans (puisqu'il serait né en 1963 si l'on fait le calcul).

Les autres Ors (ceux que l'on connaît) ne sont pas mentionnés, l'histoire étant principalement centré sur DeathMask !

Reshef, Kostas et Damian sont des personnages de mon invention.

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope, avril 1969.

Le grand Pope revenait des cachots. La personne qui s'ytrouvait avait été repérée par Kostas, l'actuel chevalier des Poissons, lors d'une mission d'infiltration en Italie. Le chevalier avait ressenti un cosmos, et avait suivi l'émanation de cosmos faible. Incertain de ce qu'il allait trouver, Kostas fut presque estomaqué devant la scène qu'il vit.

Le chevalier n'avait qu'à peine expliqué les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait trouvé l'enfant. Il avait simplement rédigé un rapide rapport. Et c'était ce qui inquiétait le Pope. _« Du sang de partout, des cadavres… Un gamin qui sourit au milieu des morts... »_

Vague résumé de ce qui avait été vu, Shion tentait de coller les morceaux. Il avait eu beau demander et exiger, Kostas n'avait jamais voulu répondre totalement aux questions. Il avait simplement mis le Pope en garde. _« Ce gamin est dangereux Grand Pope. On ne peut rien en faire. C'est un chien enragé. Il vous rongera l'os du bras si vous tentez de lui caresser la tête. »_

Bien sûr, Shion ne l'avait pas cru au début. Après tout, un enfant ne peut pas être si dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh comme il s'était lourdement trompé. Cet enfant, et il n'était même pas sur qu'il soit réellement un enfant, était mauvais. Tout en lui hurlait le néfaste et le malsain. Rien qu'à son regard. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, n'aurait un jour imaginé baisser les yeux devant le regard si noir d'un enfant. Et pourtant. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard orageux du gamin.

Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope, juillet 1969.

Presque deux mois. Presque soixante jours que le gamin était enfermé dans les cachots. Le minimum de contact requis pour lui se résumait à lui apporter de la nourriture et tenter d'établir une communication impliquant la parole de l'enfant. Mais à part grogner et crier, rien n'en était tiré. Shion était face à un cruel dilemme. L'enfant avait un cosmos, il pourrait faire un bon garde s'il réussissait à le réhabiliter, mais l'espoir que cela se produise était si infime qu'il aurait été cruel de s'y accrocher. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'éliminer l'enfant. C'eut été plus humain de l'achever plutôt que de le laisser pourrir dans les geôles.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Shion était conforté dans son idée. Éliminer le gamin serait la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire. Il avait donc convoqué Reshef, son plus fidèle conseiller, et lui avait demandé d'organiser l'exécution de l'enfant. Il aurait été inhumain de le relâcher dans la nature. L'égyptien s'occupa donc des préparatifs. Et c'est une semaine plus tard que Shion sentit la tension qui régnait dans son esprit se dissiper. Cela allait prendre fin.

Reshef avait fait un travail colossal, afin que le minimum de personne soit informé. Il n'aurait pas été bon pour l'image du Sanctuaire, si cette affaire avait eu lieu. Le lieu avait été d'ailleurs choisi stratégiquement. La salle des bas-fonds des cachots. Peu connue, elle servait avant tout à la réserve des affaires des prisonniers, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'une salle de torture, utilisée par les gardes pour se défouler sur les prisonniers. Le Grand Pope savait. Mais le Grand Pope fermait les yeux. Moins il en savait, mieux il se tenait.

L'enfant était ligoté, incapable du moindre mouvement, en plein milieu de la pièce. Des haillons tenaient lieu d'habits sur son corps malingre et presque osseux. Ce n'était pas tant la vision d'un enfant sur le point d'être exécuté qui dérangeait le Pope. Non. C'était le calme et le sérieux qui se dégageaient de lui. Ses yeux orageux fixés sur lui, le scrutant d'un regard si sombre, si malsain, que Shion ne put réprimer un long frisson glacial le long de son dos. Il fit un pas en arrière, à peine perceptible.

Et l'enfant sourit. De ce sourire que seuls les plus grands psychopathes sont capables de faire. Se sourire inhumain, diabolique. Sur un visage adulte, c'en était effrayant. Sur le visage d'un enfant, c'était encore pire.

Shion se rassura. Il avait pris la bonne décision. L'humanité se porterait bien mieux sans cet enfant.

Le gamin fut basculé vers l'avant, la tête reposant sur un socle. L'un des gardes, hache à la main, se prépara. Il brandit l'arme, serrant les doigts contre le manche métallique de l'outil. Reshef ferma les yeux, peu enclin à voir cela.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre. Et Shion vit, avec effroi, legarde s'écrouler sur le sol, le corps gris, toute vie ayant quitté l'homme. Et l'enfant souriait, toujours aussi silencieux. Un autre garde s'approcha alors, et avant même que celui-ci ne puisse atteindre le cadavre, il tomba à terre lui aussi. Le dernier garde, les yeux grands ouverts, tourna la tête vers le grand Pope, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, fit un pas en avant, et échoua sur le sol, sans vie.

Reshef se tourna vers Shion. Mais le grand Pope lui, ne voyait que ce gamin, la tête toujours sur le socle, ses yeux carmins **(1)** braqués sur lui, le même sourire malsain sur le visage. Il fit un pas en avant, augmentant sa cosmoénergie. Alors l'enfant se redressa, toujours à genoux, sur le sol et laissa échapper un rire absolument terrifiant. En réponse à l'énergie que le Pope dégageait, le gamin en fit de même.

Se figeant immédiatement, Shion ouvrit de grands yeux. Le cosmos de l'enfant… Ce n'était pas celui d'un bête gamin à peine dégrossi. Non, il s'agissait d'un cosmos parfaitement maîtriser. Le gamin dégageait un cosmos de chevalier d'Or. Peut-être même plus puissant **(2)**. Avec un hoquet, Shion fit un pas en arrière. Ce gamin… Son cosmos… Il avait devant lui un futur chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope, août 1969.

Un mois après la pseudo exécution du gamin, et la perte de trois gardes, Shion avait du revoir son choix. Et même si cela lui déplaisait fortement, il n'avait pas d'autres apprentis Cancer sous la main. Il pouvait espérer qu'une âme se réveille et se fasse sentir. Mais pour le moment, il devait se contenter de… ça. L'enfant avait été déplacé dans une aile du palais. Il occupait désormais une chambre avec le confort nécessaire. Shion aurait au moins attendu une réaction positive, mais l'enfant n'avait pas fait la moindre réflexion ni le moindre geste de joie. Il était resté silencieux, regardant tout autour de lui, sans rien dire. Le Grand Pope prenait soin de fermer la porte à clef, et a laissé deux gardes devant celle-ci. Il n'avait rien dit des capacités de l'enfant, pour éviter de causer la défection des gardes. Mieux valait garder le silence. Moins les autres seraient au courant, mieux le sanctuaire se porterait. Oh, Shion avait bien conscience que cela se saurait. Mais s'il pouvait retarder la connaissance de cela, mieux ça serait.

Durant les jours qui suivirent la nouvelle affectation de l'enfant, le Grand Pope l'observa. Il tentait de percer la personnalité de l'enfant. En dépit de son mutisme -était-il muet?-, il ne cherchait pas le contact. N'importe quel gamin aurait cherché la chaleur humaine et tenté de créer des liens avec les autres. Mais lui ? Il restait désespérément seul. Cela dit, ça n'était pas plus mal. Shion n'était pas sûr du résultat, si le gosse avait tenté de se lier avec quelqu'un. Pour le moment, il semblait que le changement de lieux est calmé, un tant soit peu, le côté colérique de celui-ci. Mais Shion restait sur ses gardes.

Ce fut une semaine plus tard que le Grand Pope se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de tuer l'enfant lui-même. Alors qu'il venait pour sa visite journalière, il ne trouva pas les gardes. Craignant qu'ils aient appris pour le gamin, il entra en trombe dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantelant d'effroi. Les deux gardes étaient sur le sol, face contre terre, et le gosse, assied, scrutant des yeux les deux cadavres.

 _« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »_ Un secouement de tête lui répondit. Le sérieux de l'enfant laissait toujours un froid autour de lui. _« Qui alors ? »_ Le gamin haussa les épaules, le regardant en souriant.

Shion ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le gamin était responsable. Mais rejetait ses fautes. Aucune culpabilité n'était visible sur le visage sérieux de celui-ci.

Le grand Pope se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 _« Écoute, on ne va arriver à rien si tu tues_ _mes gardes. Tu peux essayer de ne pas le faire ? Tu t'en crois capable ? »_

Il vit avec horreur le gosse hausser les épaules. Ce sale… Il prit une longue, très longue inspiration. Ce gamin allait le rendre fou. Il expira lentement, régnant sur sa colère.

 _« On passe un marché. Tu ne tues plus mes gardes, et j'accepte de te laisser sortir de la chambre. D'accord ? »_ Il savait qu'il faisait une connerie. Une très grosse connerie même. Mais si l'enfermement du gamin résultait de la mort de ses gardes à chaque fois, ça ne servirait à rien.

Le gamin sembla réfléchir à la proposition. Puis il hocha la tête. Soufflant de soulagement, mais restant sur ses réserves, Shion lui montra la porte du doigt. L'enfant se releva, et marcha en silence. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, et le fixa, de ses yeux rouges. Un échange de regard de quelques millisecondes eut lieu. Deux dominants se faisaient face. Le Grand Pope le comprit. Ce gamin n'était pas une âme manipulable comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Ce gosse était conscient de ce qu'il était et de sa force. C'était un prédateur. Et il eut l'insoutenable pensée qu'il était la proie. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il fixa l'enfant, plissant les yeux. Pour toute réponse, le gamin haussa les épaules, lui fit un sourire narquois, et sortit de la pièce.

Shion étendit son cosmos pour le suivre à la trace. Retournant à son bureau pour s'occuper des dossiers de missions, il gardait la présence de l'enfant à l'esprit.

Peut-être une, deux heures passèrent, sans qu'il ne sente la moindre fluctuation de cosmos. Il pensa que sortir devait avoir calmé le gamin.

Il redressa soudainement la tête en sentant le gamin devant lui. Co… Comment avait fait ? Il n'y a pas un instant, le gosse était dans le jardin du palais, et maintenant, il était là. Pourtant, il fallait bien trente minutes pour faire le chemin jusqu'à son bureau ! Il fixa l'enfant. Celui-ci déposa un oiseau mort sur son bureau, puis le fixa. Les yeux de Shion allèrent de l'oiseau à l'enfant.

 _« Mais… qu'est-ce que... »_

L'enfant avait ce même sourire que lorsqu'il avait tué les trois gardes lors de son exécution ratée. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux.

 _« C'est… Un cadeau, ou un avertissement ? »_ Un secouement lui répondit. _« Un cadeau ? »_ Le gamin hocha la tête, en souriant.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier, ou le gifler. Il préféra rester sur la sûreté, et remercia le gosse. Il vit alors avec étonnement les traits perdre de leurs duretés, pour laisser un visage d'enfant souriant comme n'importe quel gamin heureux d'avoir fait plaisir. Il inspira de nouveau.

 _« D'accord… Je te laisse m'apporter des… Cadeaux… En échange… Tu te tiens bien. »_ L'enfant hocha la tête.

Si, pour la pérennité du Sanctuaire, il devait accepter un animal mort comme cadeau, alors soit. Il ferait l'effort de recevoir cette… Offrande. Il espérait juste que cela en resterait là.

Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope, octobre 1969.

Depuis deux mois, l'enfant semblait s'être calmé. À croire qu'accepter ses cadeaux est eu, un quelconque effet positif sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un tout autre enfant. Tant et si bien qu'il se mit en tête de l'instruire. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une erreur.

À sa plus grande surprise, l'enfant était d'une redoutable intelligence. Il s'abreuvait de toute connaissance possible, apprenant à lire à une vitesse fulgurante. Ne subsistait que ce mutisme tenace. Il le prit un jour à part dans son bureau.

 _« Est-ce que tu sais parler ?_ » Le gamin haussa les épaules.

Bon, il ne savait pas. Il ne restait qu'à tester.

 _« Répète après moi. Sanctuaire d'Athéna. »_ La bouche de l'enfant s'entrouvrit.

 _« Sanctuaire… D'Athéna. »_

Shion haussa les sourcils. L'enfant avait un langage grec quasiment parfait. Une certaine prononciation un peu maladroite, mais c'était… Bien… Le gamin avait sûrement dû apprendre en entendant les gardes parler… Quoi qu'il en soit, le gosse était intelligent, savait parler. Il y avait peut-être moyen de tirer quelque chose de positif de tout cela. Peut-être avait-il un moyen de le… redresser sur le droit chemin. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Durant plusieurs semaines, il éduqua le gamin, lui apprenant à parler et s'exprimer. Plus il passait de temps avec le gosse, et plus il s'attachait à lui. Il savait que c'était une erreur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En dehors de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, l'enfant avait quelque chose… D'attachant. Sa curiosité ou sa soif de connaissance, il ne saurait le dire. Comme le Grand Pope à son époque, il s'occupait d'un futur chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard, une fois que l'enfant fut totalement instruit, qu'il lui demanda s'il avait un prénom. Mais le gamin ne sut pas lui répondre. Shion resta perplexe, se demandant s'il avait même déjà eu un nom, où s'il l'avait tout simplement oublier. Il lui demanda alors s'il avait une idée de prénom qu'il aimerait porter. Et de tous les noms, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un enfant choisirait de s'appeler ainsi. Lorsque le gamin lui répondit _« Masque de Mort »_ , il en resta les bras ballants. Et même après confirmation, le gosse n'en démordit pas. Il avait choisi. Il n'osa même pas demander d'où venait cette envie. Il prit simplement une fiche, et, inscrit le nom que l'enfant avait choisi. Il apprit peu après que celui-ci était né en juin, le vingt-quatre. Un rapide calcul dans sa tête, et Shion nota un _« six ans »_ sur la fiche.

Peu après cet évènement, il décida de voir les capacités du gamin en combat. Autant voir ce qu'il valait. S'il pouvait lui apprendre à maîtriser certaines choses, ça ne serait qu'un bonus. Il demanda donc à un garde de venir. Autant demandé à quelqu'un qui savait se battre. Lui était beaucoup trop vieux. Il expliqua à l'enfant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Combattre et battre le garde. En n'utilisant que ses poings et ses pieds.

Le combat pris part dans l'une des salles du palais, loin des yeux des autres résidents du Sanctuaire.

Le garde se mit en position, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Battre ce gamin ? Un jeu d'enfant.

Masque de Mort dévisagea le garde, tourna les yeux vers le pope, puis fit un sourire malsain, qui déstabilisa le garde un instant. Shion annonça que le combat commençait, et déjà, le gosse se jetait sur l'homme.

Si le garde était plus grand et plus fort, le gamin était plus rapide et d'une agilité déconcertante. Il se prit des coups de la part du garde, qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Avec un hurlement de bête féroce, il se jeta sur l'homme, le prenant par surprise. Le garde, plaqué à terre, tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du gosse, mais rien n'y fit. Mue par une rage sanglante, le gosse griffait, mordrait le visage de l'homme. Shion, d'abord sur le point d'intervenir, voulut voir jusqu'où irait le gamin. Persuadé qu'il s'arrêtait à temps.

Il regretta bien vite son choix, lorsqu'il vit avec effroi l'enfant arracher des morceaux de peaux du visage du garde. Il se figea, alors qu'il entendait le gamin rire. Le gosse prenait plaisir à faire ce qu'il faisait. Il réagit bien trop tard. Le visage du pauvre homme était totalement défiguré par les doigts féroces du gamin. Il lui hurla d'arrêter, mais rien n'y fit, le gosse continuait sa macabre folie.

Shion avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie. Il avait enduré une guerre sainte. Il avait assisté à des massacres. Mais ça ? Ça… C'était encore pire. C'était de la torture pure, infligée par plaisir malsain. Il s'avança pour tenter d'arrêter le gamin, mais celui-ci tourna la tête si violemment vers lui qu'il fit un pas en arrière. Il usa de sa cosmoénergie pour stopper l'enfant. Il savait que les Ors monteraient pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne pouvait pas maintenir la rage du gamin et le corps d'un garde. Il du faire un choix. Et ce ne fut pas celui qui préféra.

Il sentit avec impuissance l'arrivée des autres chevaliers d'Or. Damian fut le premier arrivé. Il vit le grand Pope maintenir le gosse dans un Crystal Walls, et sur le sol, le garde dont le visage était à vif. Si l'on pouvait encore parler de visage. Il n'y avait plus rien d'un visage là. Il s'approcha du garde, et d'un rapide mouvement de mains, lui brisa la nuque. Autant ne pas faire endurer la souffrance. Le reste des Ors arriva juste après.

Shion ferma les yeux. Il avait bêtement cru pouvoir éduquer le gamin, mais avait lamentablement échoué. Il sentit l'effroi de ses chevaliers.

 _« Ne restez pas planter là ! Débarrassez-moi ce corps de là ! Aller le jeter dans la fosse !»_ Presque hystérique, il peinait à maintenir le gamin, dont le cosmos enflait de plus en plus.

Les Ors débarrassèrent le cadavre du malheureux, laissant le Pope seul avec le gamin. Du moins, croyaient-ils.

Seul un resta.

 _« Grand Pope… Qui est cet enfant… Est-ce lui qui a… fait ça ? »_ Fatigué, Shion hocha simplement la tête.

Dans un souffle de cosmos, il assomma le gosse. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il tenta de parler.

 _« Enfant… Cellule..._ » Puis il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope, décembre 1969.

Shion était resté inconscient trois jours. Reshef avait plus ou moins pris le relais pour soulager le Pope dans son travail un maximum. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le remercier pour cela. L'image du gamin arrachant le visage du garde tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n'était qu'un gosse… Et il prenait un plaisir malsain à faire le mal autour de lui. Il avait convoqué les Ors, pour parler de ce sujet. Bien entendu, les exclamations de fureurs fusèrent. Il était impensable de laisser cet enfant en vie après ce qu'il avait fait. Un chevalier pourtant resta silencieux. Il s'agissait de Damian. Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

Ce gamin… Cette chose était son apprenti… Avec effroi il se rendit compte que tout seul, il n'arriverait à rien avec lui. Cela faisait deux mois que l'enfant croupissait en cellule. Il ne se voilait pas la face. Enfant ou pas, les gardes devaient certainement prendre plaisir à le torturer. Shion avait dû user de son cosmos et du savoir Attlante pour inhiber la cosmoénergie de l'enfant. Il ne savait pas en quoi consistait cette technique, il savait juste que ça fonctionnait.

Shion, depuis cette altercation, avait été encore plus affaibli. Sa vieillesse n'avait pas aidé. Assied sur son trône, la tête soutenue par sa main, il était tout simplement fatigué. Il avait échoué. Et puisque tuer le gamin était impossible… Autant en faire un chevalier. Au moins, il servirait à quelque chose.

Tout à sa résignation, il ordonna à ce que l'on aille chercher l'enfant. Le gamin… Masque de Mort lui fut présenter, ligoter et bâillonner.

 _« Masque de Mort… Je te nomme apprenti chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Tu suivras le Chevalier Damian jusqu'à son temple. Tu suivras son entraînement, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de revêtir l'armure du Cancer. »_

Une vague de protestation suivit sa décision. Shion avait conscience d'avoir échoué. Mais aucun autre futur Cancer ne s'était manifesté. Et la guerre se profilait à l'horizon. Bien entraîner, le gamin serait une machine à tuer redoutable. Oh, il serait instable et il le trahirait sûrement, mais au moins, ils auraient un nouveau chevalier. Las et fatigué, il renvoya les autres chevaliers à leurs temples. Seul Damian resta.

 _« Damian… Ta mission sera de faire en sorte que cet enfant revêt ton armure. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les cérémonies. Prends-le avec toi. Quitte le sanctuaire. Emmène-le loin. Il ne doit revenir qu'une fois son armure sur le dos. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_ »

Damian, un genou à terre, hocha la tête. Il jura allégeance à son Pope, et emmena l'enfant avec lui.

Shion se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait le chevalier condamné avec cet enfant. Masque de Mort ne reviendrait qu'une fois son maître mort. Il se releva, et se rendit devant la statue d'Athéna. Levant les bras, il tenta de prier pour la déesse. Espérant qu'elle entendrait.

 _« Ô Athéna… Pardonne-moi cet enfant. Puisses-tu guider ses pas et en faire un chevalier accompli. Nous avons plus que besoin de toi… Aide cette âme et purifie là. »_

Il s'en retourna ensuite dans son palais. Il espérait que ses prières seraient entendues. L'espoir idiot que l'enfant devienne un chevalier capable et accompli était si mince…

Il aurait dû le tuer. Il le savait. Pour le bien de l'humanité, il aurait dû annihiler cet être diabolique.

Cet enfant… C'était le mal en personne.

Le diable avait un visage, et un nom.

Masque de Mort.

* * *

 **(1)** Oui, j'aime la version manga. Un DeathMask avec les yeux rouges, c'est carrément trois fois plus effrayant qu'un DeathMask aux yeux bleus.

 **(2)** Soyons honnêtes et réalistes. DeathMask maîtrise le sixième, septième et huitième sens _(source : SaintSeiyaPedia)_. Or, dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, deux autres personnes savent l'utiliser. Athéna, qui est une déesse, et Shaka, qui est la réincarnation divine de Bouddha. Et oui, je sais, les autres Ors savent l'utiliser aussi. Seulement, DeathMask, Shaka et Athéna sont les trois seules personnes connues à pouvoir se rendre au royaume d'Hadès vivant, sens avoir à pousser leurs cosmos à fond. Les autres chevaliers l'utilisent durant l'Arc Hadès (et peut-être SOG)(et ils sont morts donc bon, des âmes quoi.)pour garder leur libre arbitre afin de ne pas être soumis aux règles d'Hadès. _(Source : SaintSeiyaPedia)_ Donc, euh, DeathMask est over cheater ?

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, mais bon, après tout ce temps sans rien écrire, c'est la seule chose qui a réussis à sortir sur mon texteur.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !


End file.
